gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Reaver
A Reaver was a large flying creature utilized by the Locust Horde that also possessed the ability walk on the ground. They could carry one driver and one additional passanger, and be armed with a varity of weapons. They were used by the Locust to supress Coalition of Ordered Governments air support and dominate Gears on the ground. History Destruction of Halvo Bay A large number of Reavers aided General Karn in its quest to take over Halvo Bay. Kilo Squad found several Reavers on their way for the Lightmass Missile. Cadet Sofia Hendrick claimed that when the gears assaulted Enfield bridge, near the Halvo Bay Academy, they had to deal with a heavy Reaver assault with low ammunition and without accesses to Longshots. Evacuation of Ilima Multiple Reavers attacked Coalition of Ordered Governments forces during the Evacuation of Ilima City, they first gave support to the ground forces at Zeta-Six evacuation checkpoint until several where destroyed by a Hammer of Dawn command outpost. Two Reavers would later lay siege to Ilima City Hall when Zeta-Six tried to enter the building. General RAAM used a Reaver which could utilize a Kryll shield except when attacking, could fire Kryll Grenades. It was first called by the General when he summoned three Seeders at Alpha Squad Evacuation Checkpoint, it was again called by his General at Dr.Wisen's School of Hope to take him over the skies to continue the assault at the orphanage, as Zeta crossed through the bridge that led to the orphanage the "Kryll Reaver" destroyed the bridge at the command of General RAAM. RAAM would later see his lieutenants death from the sky and enraged would use the Reaver to crush a gear that opened fire at him for the deaths of Echo-Squad, and also the Reaver would launch a Kryll Grenade at a vulnerable gear so it could kill him, accidentally opening a path for Zeta-Six. It landed in a nearby building and fired at the squad but got enough damage and put on its shield. Though it continued to land in the buildings around the orphanage and attack the gears until it received too much damage and dropped RAAM under him leaving the General to battler the gears while it recovered, it eventually returned to pick up the General but didn't return alone, he brought two more Reavers to cover its flanks, however they weren't as strong as RAAM's personal Reaver and were soon killed by Zeta-Six. RAAM's own Reaver was soon defeated after several failed attempts to attack Zeta it fell to their hands and crashed at the outside corner of the orphanage, finally destroyed by the impact and leaving RAAM almost defenseless. Battle of Ephyra West Barricade Campaign Raid on the CIC Lightmass Offensive Two Reavers were seen near an Emergence Hole near the House of Sovereigns but only landed for a second and soon fled the scene. When Marcus Fenix and Dominic Santiago boarded the Tyro Pillar and tried to reach the Lightmass Bomb many Reavers; that were waiting on the fields of Timgad for the train to pass; followed the Tyro Pillar and began to attack the pair of Humans, however they were able to reach the Chain Guns above the train and took them all out. Some Reavers later tried to give air support to General RAAM but a King Raven operated by Augustus Cole, Damon Baird and Col.Victor Hoffman managed to stop them from drastically interfering. Mission to Jilane An unknown amount of Reavers gave aerial support to then Locust forces laying siege to Jilane, carrying out the orders they received from their Kantus commander, presumably most of them were destroyed by the incoming blast that destroyed the city. Operation Hollow Storm Several Reavers participated in the Raid on Jacinto Med, providing air support for Locust ground forces, KR Seven-Five reported that several Reavers were found at the north of Jacinto Medical Center and dozens were rapidly approaching the medical center, at the courtyard of the hospital, a Reaver landed to deal with the gears inside it, however he was soon defeated, another one landed outside of the hospital but was also destroyed, a suicidal Reaver crashed at the top of the building but wasn't able to destroy it. At the beginning of the Assault on Landown, at least six Reavers attacked the Assault Derricks on their way to Landown and managed to destroy one of the Rigs, Delta Squad was able to repel or kill all the Reavers. They once again attacked Delta, while they repaired Rig 314, but retreated quickly. A single Reaver appeared outside a tunnel Delta had to pass through, despite having a tactical advantage it was destroyed, a pair of them gave support to the Locust attacking the Rigs at the deployment area, but were killed by Mortars fired from the Rigs. Inside the Inner Hollows multiple Reavers attacked gear sqauds depleyed in the Hollows and one of them was seen protecting a Locust Forward base. Four Reavers attacked Delta in the Ilima sinkhole while searching for any surviving Stranded. When Delta Squad hijacked a Beast Barge inside the Hollow, a large group of Reavers tried to take it down with their rockets, but all of them where either repelled or killed with the Troika inside the barge. "What's the status of the Centaur?" "Minor damage, but I'll have it repaired in a minute..." "Reavers" "_that is, if we didn't have a Reaver swarm shitting on us!" ''-''Marcus Fenix, Damon Baird and Dominic Santiago, while repairing the Centaur and repelling the Reavers. A swarm of Reavers appeared at the New Hope Research Facility attacking Delta Squad while they fixed their Centaur Tank , but the gears killed two of them, as the rest of the swarm landed, Baird fixed the Centaur just in time and they managed to escape. Dozens of Reavers appeared at Mount Kadar, trying to stop the Centaur from reaching the entrance to Nexus and most (if not all) were killed. "Here come the Reavers" -Marcus Fenix while Reavers land in Nexus. As Delta made progress into the Hollow again they found a suitable location for JACK 's beacon, while he was deploying it a pair of Reavers attempted to stop him, the gears rised cover after cover around the location before finally killing the Reavers and all other Locust. After deploying the beacon the gears tried to use a Locust Gondola to reach the queen's Palace, while the gears were on it several Reavers attempted to bring it down, first a group of 5 Reavers attack one by one the Gondola from the left flank, though they manage to make a few damages they were taken care of with a Mulcher the gears retrieved from a Grinder previously. Just as Delta boards another Gondola; after taking damage on their own one; another pair of Reavers try to take it down but were also destroyed. "I always wanted me a little horsey... but it's a flying one. It ain't cool." - Augustus Cole while riding a Reaver. When Delta Squad found Queen Myrrah inside the Palace, she was forced to retreat in a Reaver before the gears caught her. Many Reavers were used in the counterattack led by locust general Skorge, as they were also used by delta squad when confronting Skorge on his Hydra on the way to Jacinto. While they were riding them, Augustus Cole made a remark about a flying horsey, and even named the beast just that. While riding them the gears had to face several Locust Turrets, Boomers , Grinders and Brumaks before being chased down again by Skorge. After repelling him through a cave the Hydra got stuck in a small exit and the Reavers managed to escape. Shortly afterwards Delta's Reavers came under attack from more Reavers ridden by Locust, they killed many Reavers throughout the jungle until they stopped attacking. However they soon get chased by the Hydra again, after shooting its claws and head with the turrets and rocket launchers from the Reaver, the Hydra is finally killed, along with Skorge. The gears continue their way atop Reavers towards Jacinto. As they arrived Jacinto, however they get under attack by the city's automatic fences and Delta is forced to land in the COG's outpost, while Cole and Marcus Reaver dies from its injuries, Dom and Baird's Reaver attempts to attack its former riders but was forced to flee from the landing zone. Many Reavers attacked delta once they returned to Jacinto, a Reaver attacked south platform along with Grapplers and killed several gears beofre being killed by KR-36 delta had to defend satellite dishes from at least six Reavers. They continued to attack the gears on their way towards Jacinto sinkhole. Later, several reavers try to attack Marcus Fenix and Dominic Santiago while atop a hijacked Brumak, which later turned lambent and was blown up to act as the lightmass bomb would, though some managed to escape the Hollows. Lambent Pandemic The reavers first re-encounter was on the Deadlands were two of them, along with their beast riders, escorted Queen Myrrah on the Deadlands, later on many Reavers appeared on the ammunition post Dizzy used as a trade location but where thwarted, soon after that many tried to destroy the Gas Barge Marcus and his team were in. Later that night they took part on the siege to Anvil Gate, attacking the main gate; but were contained until a Siegebeast appeared and destroyed the first gate. The next day they tried to stop the gears from reaching the city of Mercy, even trying to step in front of the cars, but were defeated. Later on two Reavers tried to destroy the gears while they were searching for a rotor at the Endeavour Naval Shipyard. When Delta reached Azura and tried to destroy the Maelstrom generator, making use of a silverback, many Reavers tried to prevent them from reaching the hotel tower but were unsuccessful, when the gears encountered the second siegebeast, to more siegebeasts and several Reavers tried to destroy them, however Marcus and his team managed to destroy the damn behind them, destroying the three siegebeasts (theirs included) and many Reavers. Next another Reaver appeared on the elevators lobby crashing the window where it entered and appearing in the middle of the battle but was destroyed. Two last Reavers appeared when Marcus and his team where on the elevators, attacking both elevators and destroying the one Marcus and Anya were but managed to escape before falling. Background The Reaver's body structure and resulting function is complex, especially in the matters of how it is able to fly. The Reaver's raptor-like head is small in comparison to its large body, which is tough with several tentacles in the back which probably act as the Reaver's flying limbs. There are also two small, hook-shaped limbs on the Reaver's "belly" that appear to be vestigial, though they may help the Reaver cling onto objects for easier landing. The tentacles are powerful, and Reavers can attack with them as well. How the Reavers fly is unknown. Reavers serve as flying vehicles for other Locust, deployed to launch quick, bloody raids against the humans and reinforce faltering Locust attacks or defensive lines. The creature has two seats: one for the pilot and one gunner, the latter being either a standard Drone or a more threatening Theron Guard. Reavers have little or no armor, but they have tough skin, making them difficult to kill, but not impossible. Behind the Scenes * The Reaver's original name was Geist Reaper, back during development when the Locust were going to be called the Geist. * Reavers are actually seen very early in the game in the Act 1 chapter, Knock Knock. Simply walk to the giant Emergence Hole down the street from the location in front of the House of Sovereigns stairway and you will be told that there is a point of interest. While holding the 'Y' button, you will see a couple of Reavers will land and fly away in the distance. The resulting force also causes the cars near the hole to fall into it. * Also revealed, like many weapons, the Reaver has several lights on their saddle and helmet that will become blue or red, in relation to the pilot's affiliation. * When the Reavers are on the ground or in the air and used as combat walkers, the saddle mounted rocket launcher will still fire even if both pilots have been killed. * If a player is killed by a Reaver on Horde, it will say that it used a Boomshot to kill you. This is odd, since if it used Boomshots, it would be loud, but it isn't. * In some beta versions of Gears of War 3 the Reaver was a playable locust in Beast Mode, however in the final version it was cut-off for unknown reasons. * Reavers are bosses in Horde 2.0 being piloted by Theron Guard and appearing in large numbers, probably because they are vulnerable to most (if not all) weapons, making it the most weak boss of horde, however if not taken care they are quite deadly on higher difficulties and if they get too close they should be taken with caution, if they are at a considerable distance and if you have powerful weapons there won't be any problem. * Reavers received the nickname "buzzards" from Dizzy Wallin in both Gears of War 2 and 3. References Category:Locust Horde Category:Hollow Creatures